Charlotte Katakuri
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Charlotte Family | occupation = Pirate; Sweet Commander | bounty = 1,057,000,000 | jva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Mochi Mochi no Mi | dfename = | dfmeaning = Sticky | dftype = Logia }} Charlotte Katakuri is the second son of the Charlotte Family and one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Katakuri is a large, muscular man with short spiky black hair and two symmetric scars on both sides of his face. He has long legs, with his thighs being equally as long as his lower limbs. He has sharp, intense eyes, highly arched eyebrows, and prominent lower eyelashes under each eye. He wears a massive light ragged scarf that covers his mouth and reaches his shoulders. He also wears a torn leather jacket that exposes most of his torso, dark gloves and pants, a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and spiked boots with spurs. His torso is covered in tattoos, and he wears spiked bracelets on his arms as well as knee pads with a single spike on them. Personality Katakuri has a very serious, no-nonsense demeanor, caring greatly about his crew and family's objectives. With his heightened Kenbunshoku Haki allowing him to see a little bit into the future, he is dedicated to efficiently deal with all possible threats within his vicinity. He is one of the few Charlotte children that can be seen taking action without the instruction of Big Mom herself due to his heightened senses. His haki allows him to make smart judgement calls, as shown when he quickly dispatched Jigra after foreseeing his assassination attempt on his mother. This is also seen when he promptly decided to take out Sanji by himself when he foresaw the original assassination plan failing, not waiting for Big Mom to decide upon what to do. However, this impetuousness can sometimes get the best of Katakuri, as he unwittingly sabotaged Big Mom's plan after acting too fast. Katakuri is able to recognize his shortcomings and will act pragmatically should he realize he is at a disadvantage. He has a tendency to foresee what other people say and respond to them before they actually talk. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Katakuri is shown to be very loyal to his mother as he would not hesitate to eliminate anyone who would threaten her. When the wedding ceremony was about to get hectic, Katakuri immediately leapt in front of his mother to protect her from harm. Despite his loyalty and devotion to her, Linlin sees Katakuri as a lowly child and will not tolerate him interfering with her business. Abilities and Powers As a Sweet Commander, Katakuri's authority in the Big Mom Pirates is second only to Big Mom herself. His bounty of 1,057,000,000 proves that the World Government views him as an extreme threat. Even Capone Bege of the infamous Worst Generation considers him a monstrous threat. Physical Abilities Katakuri has tremendous physical strength, being able to flick jellybeans with enough force and velocity that they function similarly to bullets. Even from a very far distance, Katakuri can easily kill a man sitting atop a gigantic wedding cake with a flicked jellybean. He also has considerable accuracy, as he managed to hit Jigra from so far away that Bege did not even notice him, and later would have hit Sanji as well had the latter not dodged at the last moment. He is incredibly fast in launching his attacks as Monkey D. Luffy, an expert Kenbunshoku Haki user, barely had time to notice Katakuri's strike. Devil Fruit Katakuri ate the Mochi Mochi no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that lets him turn any part of his body into mochi. He is capable of wielding massive amounts of the substance as a large blunt weapon, though it is weak against water. Haki Katakuri has trained his mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki to such a degree that he can see slightly ahead into the future. He was able to detect and instantly thwart an assassination attempt on Big Mom and her affiliates that would have been carried out moments later by a vengeful guest invitee. His predictions were shown to be accurate when he justified his killing of the guest to Bege and knew word for word how the latter would respond to him. Bege recognized him as the greatest obstacle to his own assassination plan. However, he is unable to see the cause of his foresight, and was confused as to why Pudding was crying at the altar. He also could not foresee the immediate alternate future resulting from his own interference. Even though he can see the future, it does not guarantee he can prevent or change what is going to happen. Katakuri is also capable of using Busoshoku Haki as shown when he managed to injure and make Luffy cough up blood when he imbued Haki into his Mochi leg. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc On the day before the wedding of Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji, Katakuri and Charlotte Smoothie reported to the Whole Cake Chateau. On the wedding day, Katakuri was on the roof of the Whole Cake Chateau as a man named Jigra attempted to get into the wedding without going through a body check. Katakuri, seeing that Jigra actually intended to take revenge on Big Mom and attack the venue, shot the man down as he was talking to Capone Bege. Katakuri asked Bege if he thought it was wrong of him to do that and told him to tell Big Mom that it was his judgement to kill Jigra. After the wedding began, Katakuri was seen eating and getting acquainted with some guests. While Pudding and Sanji stood on the altar, Katakuri foresaw Pudding breaking down in tears, much to his confusion. When that event happened, Big Mom signaled the priest to assassinate Sanji. Knowing that Sanji would dodge the shot, Katakuri tried to kill Sanji himself by launching a jellybean, but Sanji managed to evade the attack and it hit the priest instead. Having failed to kill Sanji, Katakuri then stood close to Big Mom, preparing for the chaos that was going to happen. As duplicates of Luffy were unleashed into the venue, the real Luffy attempted to break the photo of Carmel. Katakuri stopped him with his Devil Fruit powers and immobilized him. When Big Mom was accusing him of interfering with her business, Katakuri informed her of Luffy's intentions before demanding to know how Luffy knew about the photo. Jinbe then freed Luffy using black tea before claiming that he was the one who told Luffy about the photo. Major Battles *Charlotte Katakuri vs. Monkey D. Luffy (interrupted by Jinbe) Trivia *Katakuriko means "potato starch" in Japanese, which follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. His name is also sometimes translated into Dogtooth. *Katakuri has the highest known bounty of anyone revealed so far in the series. *Katakuri is the first canon Logia Devil Fruit User who does not turn into a natural element or force of nature, but rather his powers are based on a man-made material. In this case, it is based on mochi. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Katakuri it:Charlotte Katakuri ru:Катакури fr:Charlotte Katakuri es:Katakuri Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Snipers Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists